


Storm Rising

by MistressKat



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Ficlet, Implied Incest, Implied Underage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I don’t want to wait!” Mikey shouts, his heart beating frantically, like a butterfly in a storm, under Gerard’s fingertips.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm Rising

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to write some ficlets. [pushkin666](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666) gave the title & pairing as a prompt. Result.

The clouds are the colour of graphite and the steady pressure feels like a rope over Gerard’s throat.  
  
It’s Mikey who’s choking though, his heaving breaths caught somewhere between tears and anger. “I can’t stay here anymore,” he says.  
  
Gerard kneels next to him on the gravel, in the criss-cross shadow of the jungle gym, standing above them like a skeleton of some alien monster. “You won’t have to,” he promises, like he always does. “We’ll go as—”  
  
“As soon as I turn eighteen,” Mikey finishes, bitterly.  “You always say that!” He’s holding himself like he’s about to break, arms wrapped around his middle. His eyes are too bright and he’s shivering in his thin t-shirt.  
  
“Mikey...” Gerard raises his hands, wanting to touch but unsure where. His fingers flutter over the curve of Mikey’s spine, the sharp jut of collarbones where the skin is damp and translucent.  
  
“I don’t want to wait!” Mikey shouts, his heart beating frantically, like a butterfly in a storm, under Gerard’s fingertips. He looks like he wants to flinch away but he presses closer instead. There’s nowhere else for either of them to go, after all. “I want to go _now_. Gee, _please_.”  
  
The air tastes of electricity, the sky kissing its brother earth with a bone-deep crack of thunder. Gerard bites his own tongue to stop himself from saying _‘yes, yes, anything’_ , Mikey’s mouth open and pleading against his neck.  
  
The rain, when it comes, is hard and fast, and dirty like love.


End file.
